Comfort
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: E&C SLASH. Jay comes home to find comfort in Adam's arms. Fluff. Teasing. Pairing; Christian/Edge.


Title: **Comfort  
><strong>

Pairing(s):_ Christian/Edge_  
>Warning(s): <em>Mild sexual suggestiveness.<br>_Disclaimer: _None of the character used belong to me.  
><em>Author's Note: _A VERY simple & short fluff piece featuring lovely E&C. Story take place before SummerSlam._

o~o

Adam was cleaning up the kitchen and about ready to call it a night when his ears perked at the sound of a car parking. He went towards the front window to peak outside. But before he could get a look, the main door was unlocked.

"Jay...?" Adam eyes went wide in surprise and before Jay had a chance to properly greet his lover, Adam had jumped in his arms and unloaded with a dozen of kisses all over his face.

A grin came across Jay's face as he took in the 'warm' welcome. Not that he expected any less knowing his baby.

"Oh baby...How are you home? You said you wouldn't be able to see me before next Saturday? What happened? But I am so happy..." Adam went on and on. Not giving Jay a chance to answer any single question. He was still grinning & pecking Jay after each sentence.

"Wooha doll, your not giving me a breather here." Jay said with a laugh, and he got a sheepish smile in return as Adam got off of him and stepped back.

Jay set his luggage aside and shut the door behind himself.

"Now, where were we?" Jay opened his arms again and wiggled his eyebrows at Adam, who gave a giggle and immediately ran back into his arms.

This time Jay pulled his lover into a deep passionate kiss. Hands roaming the body he missed so much. His senses soothing so wonderfully just like they always did whenever he was in close proximity with his heart's desire.

"I missed you so much." He mumbled against Adam's parted lips.

"Missed you too." Adam returned the sentiment and they both for a moment just stood there and enjoyed the embrace.

As they settled on the living room's couch Adam inquired, "Your gonna fill me in now?"

"Well, that's on my to do list definitely." Jay said with a wink, and one of his hand ran across Adam's thigh stopping just near his hip and giving the flesh a firm squeeze.

Adam blushed and slapped Jay's hand away causing Jay to laugh. "You freak...I meant about why and how you are here...My ass is distracting, but God, your simply too gutter minded." He uttered in a mock protest.

Jay leaned in and smirked against Adam's lips, "You say it like you would have it any other way."

"Shut up." Adam said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Lips stretching into a smile at his wry lover.

"So?" Adam asked again as he looked into Jay's eyes.

Jay looked down in his lap as he took a moment to wrap his words around.

"I am dropping the title. They have decided that its the end of the feud. My run in the main event is over." Jay finished with a sad smile.

Adam's heart broke at hearing that. Jay had tried his best to say it casually, not let his words reflect the actual hurt he felt, but Adam knew better.

"I am so sorry, Jay." Adam whispered in a concerned tone as he moved his hand to cup Jay's cheek.

Jay grabbed Adam's hand with his own and kissed his knuckles. Still not looking into his lover's face.

He pulled Adam on his lap and against his chest. Adam hugged him back and silently comforted his lover the best way he could.

When they pulled back, Adam saw slight wetness in Jay's eyes. He was probably as disappointed as Jay, but he knew he had to be strong for his lover right now.

"You deserve better." He whispered the comforting words.

"I don't know Adam. I don't know what I deserve. All I know is, your the only thing in my life that truly make me happy and I have confidence of never losing. I want to forget it. I want to forget everything. I...I am taking a month off after SummerSlam."

Adam was surprised, but he couldn't deny the feeling of happiness he felt by the news. He was all alone home and missing Jay like crazy for last few months. If anything meant he got to spent more time with his lover, he would welcome it with open arms.

"You mean..."

"Yes. I miss you. Even more now. I think I owe you a honeymoon also." Jay said with a suggestive smile and Adam knew his lover was trying to lighten up the tense mood.

"We are not married. Thanks to you Mr. non-gentleman." Adam said with a pout, cooperating with Jay in putting the issue behind and just finding the comfort in the fact that they always had each other, no matter what.

"Right, Miss Princess." Jay was back at teasing him, and the feeling of bringing Jay to smile even in such a low time warmed Adam's heart.

"Your such an asshole." Adam pinched Jay's nipple through his shirt as he leaned into kiss him on the lips.

Jay smiled into Adam's mouth as he grabbed hold of Adam's firm butt and groaned, "I swear to God, my life would be so boring without you."

"I know." Adam smirked arrogantly and Jay shook his head.

"Now...enough with the bragging. Be a good little housewife and go get yourself ready for me. I have a LOT to unleash. But I am gonna take a shower first. With 'getting ready', you know what I mean." Jay said with a wink, voice laced with seduction.

"Yes boss!" Adam giggled and got up, wiggling his butt in Jay's face to earn a smack on his rear hind, and it only made him giggle harder as he took off in the bedroom's direction.

Jay shook his head and smiled warmly. At least, there was one thing he could always depend on. Coming home and letting his baby take off his mind from all the crap.

o~o

**A/N; W/ 'Getting Ready', Jay definitely mean a special treat from his baby ;) This was just a little exercise to get myself going for some future smut writing. Lol.**


End file.
